Angel or Not
by SuperWhoLocked221b
Summary: Destiel! Hunter!Dean Demon!Cas. Dean just got pulled out of hell and hes on a hunt to try and find out what pulled him out. Then he meets Castiel. His whole look on everything changes forever. Not only does he find himself drawn to Castiel, but he also can't see his life without him. But are all these feelings real or did something happen in hell that Dean doesn't know about?
1. The Meeting

For this story I plan on it being in Dean's POV only but that might change in the future, I don't know.

In this story I'm making Cas totally out of character. He's not going to be up tight like we all know and love. I've made him cocky and sassy and just about everything he's not, so brace yourselves.

I would love for you guys to review and tell me what you think or any ideas you have for the story. I love your feedback :)

**The Meeting**

"How long is this going to take?" Dean said fiddling with the knife in his hands.

"How should I know yeah idjit," Bobby snapped back. He and Bobby had been sitting in this barn for god knows how long just waiting for this thing to show up. The walls were painted with every sign known in the supernatural world. They had every weapon against anything and there they were just waiting for the thing to show up.

"You know if this thing wanted me out of hell so bad, why isn't he coming to say hi?"

Bobby sighed and flipped through more books. "You know maybe if Sam-"

"You know Sam can't be a part of this," Dean snapped.

Just then the wind started raging outside. The flaps on the roof beat against each other. Dean looked towards Bobby who already had a gun in his hand. Dean quickly snatched up his and aimed it at the door.

"Oh that won't do much good against me," said a deep gravely from behind them. Dean and Bobby whorled around and started shooting, not even looking first. Dean stared in bewilderment as the man kept walking forward like the shots were nothing. Seeing how it was useless they dropped their guns back down on the table and Dean picked up Ruby's knife as the man approached them.

He had black hair that looked like he got out of bed with the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen. He wore a tan trench coat with a blue suit underneath.

"Who are you?" Dean asked in a demanding voice.

"I'm the one who grabbed your little ass and pulled it out of perdition," he answered that which sent chills down Dean's spine.

"Yeah thanks for that," he snarled and stabbed him right in the heart. Again Dean was left staring in amazement as the mystery man smirked and pulled it out without as much as a blink. Bobby swung an iron bar but was a failed attempt as this thing quickly blocked it and pulled it out of his hands. He walked up to Bobby and placed two fingers on his forehead. Bobby admittedly dropped to the ground.

"Now that's he out of the way we can talk," he said as he turned to face Dean and flashed him a warm smile.

"Bobby!" Dean said as he rushed down beside him and checked him over. The guy walked over to the pile of weapons and started playing with them.

"He's alive." Dean didn't respond but only continued looking over Bobby. Once he was sure He was okay, Dean approached him.

"Castiel?"

He smiled again and held out his arms, "the one and only."

"Ok what the hell are you?"

Castiel sighed, "it's complicated."

"Well maybe you can uncomplicate it for me."

Castiel smiled, "you'll know in good time Dean."

"You fried that poor girl's eyes out. What the hell kinda thing does that?"

He raised his arms up in surrender, "hey in my defence, I told her not to look at me in my true form but did she listen? It's overwhelming to human in the same way my voice is but I think you remember that ride." He then cracked into a big smile.

"Wait, back at the gas station and the motel, that was you?" Castiel gave a little nod.

"Lower the fucking volume next time will yeah?" Castiel gave a small chuckle. Dean was getting aggravated at all his smiling and laughing. There wasn't anything to laugh at.

"Yeah sorry about that. I thought you were one of the few humans that could handle my true form but I was wrong," he answered with a sigh.

"So how can I see and hear you now?"

"Because of this vessel," Castiel said showing off his body.

"Your possessing someone?" Dean growled out.

Castiel rolled his eyes, "i'll have you know that he wanted this. I'm not allowed to enter someone without them wanting it."

They stayed like that a few moments, staring at each other until Dean spoke up. "Why'd you pull me out?"

Castiel shrugged, "cause I felt like it."

Dean's blood boiled. He acted like this was no big deal. "Cause you felt like it? Cause you fucking felt like it?!" he snarled. "No one just gets someone out of hell cause they feel like it. Now tell me the real reason!"

Castiel stalked into Dean's personal space and did a full body scan of him. Dean started to fidget under his stare.

"Dean Winchester," he slurred out. "You are something special, aren't you?"

Dean only stared in confusion. Castiel stepped back and sighed then cracked back into that mischievous smile. "I'll see you around Dean." He turned around and headed towards the barn doors. He had his hands on the doors and right before he went to open it he stopped. He tilted his head just enough to see the side of his face and that smirk. "Oh and one more thing."

Dean watched as he straightened his back and widened his shoulders out. A flash of lightning came out of nowhere and Dean stared in awe. Two black shadows covered the wall of the barn in the shape of giant wings. Just as fast as it came, it was gone and Castiel opened the doors and strode out. Dean watched him all the way until he was out of sight and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding before running over and back to Bobby.

"So what is he exactly?" Sam asked

Dean sighed and took another sip of his beer. "I don't know, all I know is that he has two giant wings." They were in Bobby's living room with books stacked all over the place. They were still trying to figure out what Castiel was.

"How big?"

"They were too big to fit in this room."

"Those books won't do you any good." Dean and Sam both turned around in shock to meet Castiel's blue eyes leaning against a wall. Dean put on a fake smile and met his gaze.

"Well how about you help us then."

"You probably won't believe me."

That's when Sam cut in, "well then make us."

Castiel smiled, "i've already shown Dean."

"That doesn't tell me what you are," Dean snapped.

"I suppose you're right," Castiel said as he looked at all the books around them. His gaze landed on one and he grabbed it. He started to flip through the pages. He silently read them and left Dean and Sam there watching him.

"What's –", Dean started but was cut off by a whooshing sound and papers flying everywhere.

"What did you do this time Castiel?" A voice boomed through the room.

Dean snapped his head to see a black man in a suit who was cleaned shaved, including his head. Dean brought his gun out and held it up to the man's heart. "Who the hell are you?"

"It's ok Dean," Castiel said lowering Dean's arm. "It's just my brother."

"I'm not your brother, you abomination," the man snapped.

"Ow that hurts Uriel."

"How is he here?" Uriel asked Castiel pointing towards Dean.

"He took the elevator."

Uriel actually snarled at Castiel, who only rolled his eyes. "I did what you other angels didn't have the balls to do," he snapped

"You went against heaven and-"

"I didn't do shit to heaven, if anything I helped you out. No angels had to get killed trying to get one man. Plus you need him so you should be thanking me instead of acting like that!" Castiel said ending with a yell.

Dean's head was spinning. Angels? Heaven?

Uriel looked towards Sam and Dean who both had the same confused look on their face. "Looks like Castiel didn't tell you."

Dean looked to Castiel who glared at Uriel. "The angels have work for you Dean."

"Bullshit, there's no such thing," he snapped.

"I'm pretty sure Castiel here proved that it is true."

Dean stayed quiet for a long time. He didn't want to believe it, But he knew deep down that they were telling the truth. "Why the hell do angels want me? Why not some other poor soul in there?"

"Because God commanded it." Uriel said. Dean saw Castiel roll his eyes and sigh. Uriel looked between all of them giving them each a good long stare before disappearing. They stood there for a few moments before Castiel sighed, "real ray of sunshine that one."

"Is that true? The angels want Dean?" Sam asked.

"It's not as much that they want Dean but they need him," Castiel answered.

"Why?" Dean snapped.

"I don't know why yet, but I'm trying to figure that out."

"Great, I'm getting another beer," Dean said as he headed to into the kitchen and left Sam and Castiel standing there.

"So you really have no idea why?" he heard Sam ask.

"No."

Dean came back in, chugging half of his beer. He saw Castiel watching him intently. "What?"

Castiel didn't answer but only continued to stare at him and Dean stared back. He didn't know what it was about the angel but Dean felt like he got lost in the endless blue of his eyes. Castiel looked away first and to the ground. Dean heard snickering from beside him and looked over to Sam who was staring at him trying to hold back a laugh. He glared at Sam who only had more trouble holding it back. Once Sam calmed down his face turned into confusion.

"Castiel."

Castiel seemed to break out of a daze and snapped his head up to him, "what?"

"Why did Uriel call you abomination?"

Castiel looked between Sam and Dean. "That a story to tell at another time," then disappeared with a whoosh before any of them pressed him for more.

Dean sighed and sat down on the couch. He felt Sam's gaze on him. Dean didn't want to bother with him right now; all he wanted was a good hunt to take all this pressure off him. He grabbed the nearby newspaper and began to skim it. "Hey Sammy, looks like we might have a shifter a couple of towns over. What'd you say?"

"You sure you're up for that Dean?"

"It's the only thing I need right now," he mumbled.

Sam nodded, "well then, I'll go tell Bobby and grab my stuff and we're out."

They made it to the town in about 3 and a half hours. Dean unlocked the motel room and threw his stuff down on a bed. He took another look at the newspaper article again. "It says here that there's been a series of murders by once so called perfect husbands. Even though all the evidence points in their direction they still all claim to have been working late the night their wives were brutally murdered."

"How many?"

"Three. The last one was only two days ago."

"Well I'll go take a look at the police cases and you can go look at the house for any clues."

Dean gave him a little nod. In 10 minutes they were in the Impala on the way to the police station.

"So what was with you and Castiel earlier?" Sam asked.

"What?"

"The way you guys were staring at each other like nothing else mattered."

Dean got goosebumps just thinking about the way the angel looked at him. "How the hell should I know? Cas is just fuckin weird."

"You gave him a nickname already?"

"Shut up," he grumbled as they drove up to the station. "Get out."

Sam gave him a bitch face and stepped out of the Impala. He watched as he headed up the stairs to the door then drove off. He played AC/DC the whole way to the crime scene. He walked up to the yellow taped door and stepped under it.

It stank of death in there. He walked into the living room to see blood stains still splattered on the walls and floor. Dean could easily see where she was robbed of her life. He checked all over the house for shredded pieces of skin, but he didn't find any. He was by the window when something yellow on the window seal caught his eye.

Dean didn't need to touch or smell it to know it was sulfur. Dean took out his phone and dialed Sam's number.

"So the police files aren't going to help up at all with this case." Sam said answering.

"What'd you find?"

"Well I don't think we're dealing with a shifter anymore."

"Why?"

"I'm here at the house and I'm finding no traces of dead skin; nothin, but guess what little yellow powder was waitin on the window seal for me."

"What? Why the hell would a demon want to kill housewives?"

"For fun I guess," Dean said with a sigh, "I'll be there to pick you up in a few. See ya Sammy."

Once Dean picked Sam up he smiled as they passed their motel, "Let's hit a bar."

"We're in the middle of a case Dean. You getting laid can wait."

"We know what did it now so let's call it doing research. We ask around see who's been acting off and we'll have our guy."

Sam gave him a bitch face and shook his head. "There's no way I can talk you into turning around is there?"

"Nope," Dean said with a smirk.

Dean stopped at the first bar he saw. It wasn't the nicest looking but it'll do the job. He sat down at the bar as Sam went to an empty table. He had finished 2 beers before a woman with black hair pulled back in a ponytail came and sat next to him. She had dark brown eyes with full red lips.

"Why are you sitting by yourself handsome?"

He gave her his best smile, "Doesn't look like I am anymore."

She gave a small laugh a scooted a little closer, "want to buy me a drink?"

"There wasn't another thought in my mind," he said with a smirk.

A couple of hours later he knew he had this girl. She laughed at all the right times and couldn't keep her hands off him. "Want to get out of here?" he asked her.

"I wouldn't want anything else," she purred.

He gave a quick look over to Sam who currently had a girl on his arm. He'll call Dean in the morning ask him to pick him up. Dean snapped his head back to the women whom he had learned her name was Beth. He locked his arm with her and led her out into the parking lot. They had reached the Impala when he was spun around had crashed with lips.

He didn't mind a girl who took charge but damn she was practical pinning him down so he couldn't do anything but work his mouth. Suddenly she pulled back and smiled, "I like you Dean."

He smirked, "you haven't seen half of what I can do."

Suddenly he heard a whooshing sound to his right. He met blazing blue eyes. "C-Cas?" He stumbled. He looked towards Beth to see her face with horror or confusion but she only looked amused. Suddenly he was thrown across the parking lot by nothing. He landed on the back of a car and couldn't move.

He saw Beth's eyes all black she started walking towards him, Cas closely behind her. "You're in a heap of trouble now Dean," she said with a wicked smile. She looked towards Cas and her smile grew. "Want the first pick at him?"

"You son of a bitch!" Dean growled. Cas smiled but still had his blazing eyes and stepped into his personal space. He whispered in his ear, "looks like you get to see what I actually am now."

He suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Beth. With one quick moment of his hand, she fell to her knees. Her face filled up with fear. "Castiel!? Castiel, what the hell are you doing!?"

He pulled her head back by the ponytail. "Didn't I say not to mess with him? You secretly went against me and do you remember what I said would happen if anybody did?"

"Castiel I was just messing around! Come on, don't do this," she shouted.

Dean stared in horror as Cas's eyes flicked completely white as he looked down at her. He brought his free hand and covered her face. He watched as she screamed as what looked light black light poured out of his hand. Her eyes turned completely red and seemed to melt down the front of her face. Her body fell to the ground and Dean quickly followed. He had just gotten to his feet when he saw Cas staring at him with full white eyes and a tilted his head.

Dean straightened his back and held his head up high. "What the hell are you?"

Castiel took a few steps forward and tilted his head more. "Theres nothing in the world like me, Dean. I'm the only one. I'm half demon, half angel."


	2. Trusting

**Trusting**

Dean stared into those piercing white eyes not daring to move. Cas walked up to him like before and into his personal space.

"Are you scared? Dean Winchester."

Dean didn't answer. He didn't know what he was. Scared? Horrified? Shocked? Suddenly those white whites flicked back to blue and he felt himself relax. He wasn't sure why he did, he just did.

"You have nothing to fear. Trust me, I won't hurt you."

"You're a fucking demon! I can never trust you!" Dean growled.

"Oh really?" He said as he shoved Dean back up against the car. Dean gasped and stared into his eyes. He knows he should be kicking his ass down and fight, but he found that his body couldn't respond, "Then why aren't you fighting me?"

He leaned closer to Dean. Cas hovered just above his lips and Dean was thinking to him push away, run to Sammy, but he didn't.

"Listen to me when I say this Dean. I couldn't control what I was born as," he gave a sad chuckle, "Cause it sure as fucking hell wouldn't have been this, but I just saved your ass again so you can either learn to trust me or get yourself killed because you can bet your ass I'm not doing anything for you if you don't."

He stepped back and Dean watched every little movement he made, "Why didn't you just tell me instead of putting on a show?"

"Oh what did you want me to say? Hi I'm Castiel. I'm half angel half demon, I hope you're ok with that?" he snapped.

"No but you didn't need to do that!" he yelled as he pointed towards the crumpled body on the ground.

"And now you're getting mad at me for not only saving your life but also killing a demon? Make up your mind Dean."

"What's with you! Earlier you were showing up like you owned the damn place and now you're acting like you hate-" Dean didn't get to finish his sentence. He was thrown into the car again with Cas in his face, anger pouring from his eyes. "Don't you dare finish that sentence."

All of a sudden their lips crashed together. Dean tried to push him away but Cas only tighten his grip. He gasped and Cas slipped his tongue into Dean's mouth. Dean eyes slid closed as he moaned and started to kiss him back. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. He was a god damn demon for crying out loud. He just met him and he wasn't gay, but then why did it feel so right?

Cas leaned his whole body into Dean and loosened his grip that allowed Dean to wrap his arms on his waist. Dean began to fight for dominance and made Cas moan. It was the most diclinous thing he had ever heard. Hands gripped the back of Dean's head pulling on his hair lightly. He moaned and pulled on Cas's bottom lip with his teeth. Dean opened his eyes and met lust blazing blue.

Dean gasped and let go of Cas's mouth as he felt his body go numb all over. Suddenly they were back in the motel room. He looked at Cas to find him sucking on his neck. "Cas what the hell did you just do?" he asked out of breath from the numbness all through him.

He huffed and mumbled into Dean's neck, "I flew us back to your motel room. The numbness will go away in a little bit. It's only cause it was your first time flying. It'll get better over time," and went back to sucking on his neck that he couldn't feel. He was sure if he could it would have felt fucking incredible.

Cas pushed him down onto the bed and straddled his hips. He leaned down so their noses were touching. The numbness was finally fading away and he felt Cas's hard which made him moan and perk up too. Dean closed the gap between them and ran his hands up into Cas's hair.

He shouldn't be doing this. Not with this angel demon hybrid guy that he just met yesterday. He shouldn't be sliding his tongue into his mouth. He shouldn't have a full hard on and he really shouldn't have his hands sliding off his coat.

Cas shrugged off this coat the rest of the way without breaking the kiss. He moved his hands down Dean's chest and to the hem of his shirt and lightly began pulling it up. Dean broke away panting and in one quick movement his shirt was gone. Cas stared down at him intensely and Dean started to feel too exposed. He snapped his head back up and met Dean's eye and dove in for another kiss.

Clothes were removed at a rapid pace and soon they both found themselves down to their boxers. Dean stared at Cas's lean body. With him under all those clothes it didn't do him justice. He was thin but muscular all at the same time. Dean moved his hand down his sides and felt the tight muscle. Cas moaned and pressed his hands down on Dean's chest rocking his hips. The crochets touched and Dean gasped. Dean instantly arched his back and wanted it to happen again.

Suddenly he felt flesh on flesh. He looked down to see their boxers had disappeared and their cocks both stood tall beside each but not touching. He desperately wanted them to touch. He felt Cas lean down and started to suck on his chest. Dean panted as he made his way down and hovered over what needed attention. Cas licked his lips and looked up at Dean, "I have been on this earth for over a million years and I have never seen something as beautiful as you Dean."

Dean's eyes grew wide and was about to say something but his mind went blank as a wet mouth wrapped around his throbbing erection. Dean growled and gripped the bed sheets as he slowly sank it in his whole mouth. Cas got into a good rhythm and worked his tongue Dean didn't even know was possible. He wasn't last long if Cas kept this up. Cas picked up the pace and Dean moaned, panted, and whimpered. Dean couldn't take it anymore and came in Cas's mouth who swallowed it all. After the bliss of his high calmed down he felt Cas kissing licking his way up Dean's body.

They shared more sloppy kisses before Cas held his hand. He started to bring their joined hands to Cas's standing erection. Dean panicked and pulled his wrist back but Cas caught it before it was out of reach. He held it tight and locked eyes with Dean.

"C-Cas I can't-"

"Do you trust me?"

Dean stared in confusion, "What?"

"Do you trust me Dean?"

They sat in silence as they looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours before Dean finally answered, "Yes."

Slowly Cas pulled their hands back over. He placed his hand over Dean's as he led Dean's hand on his cock. His eyes slid shut as he slowly moved their hands back and forth. He sucked on Dean's neck as he picked up the pace. Soon he couldn't keep up with Dean's hand and grabbed on to Dean's shoulders. He was moaning like crazing and it made Dean's mouth water. He used his free hand to grip Cas's hair and tug his head back to a forceful kiss while speeding up his pace. He like the feeling of Cas moaning into his mouth.

Cas pulled back. "Dean. Dean. Dean." Was all that came out before he moaned loudly and came. They were both left panting and sweaty. They shared more sloppy kisses before Cas got off him.

He walked over to the cooler on the table and grabbed two beers. Dean enjoyed the view too as he did it. He handed one to Dean and sat on the bed beside him. They drank in silence for a few minutes before Dean broke it, "Did I really just get a blow job from someone's who's over million years old?"

Cas chuckled and nodded slowly, "I meant what I said."

They locked eyes and smiled. Dean scooted over and got under the covers, "Want to join me?"

Cas nodded and laid down with him. He snuggled up to his chest and Dean was scared as hell. He actually felt happy. He had a demon angel hybrid under his arm and he couldn't think of another place he wanted to be. He knew this wasn't going to last. Everything that had ever made him happy was taken away from him and why wouldn't this one be too.

Dean ended up dozing off and dreamt of hell. But this time it was different.

"_Winchester!"_

_Dean yanked the knife out earning a scream from his victim and spun to see Alastair, "I'm kinda busy Al."_

"_Well you're not anymore. I'll take over here while you go meet someone." he said with a wide smile. Dean raised an eyebrow._

"_Put down the knife and follow me." Dean did and followed Alastair out of the room. If there's one thing he liked about hell it was that he didn't have to wear clothes. Technically he couldn't, no one could. He followed Alastair all the way down the scream filled hall way until they were at the very end room._

"_Never been in here before." Dean said as they just stood in front of it._

"_Most people don't. Looks like you're lucky Dean."_

_The door swung open by nothing and they walked inside. Dean stared in bewilderment as he looked around. The whole room was completely white. The walls, floor, even the furniture was white. Inside there was a man sitting at a desk with his back to them._

"_Thanks Al, Now go play with that used toy you just got," the man said. Alastair smirked and left the room with the door closing behind him. Dean watched as the man got up and turned towards him. Dean would be lying if he said he didn't think the dude was hot. Yeah hell totally rocks cause of the no clothes rule. He gasped as he met his eyes. All white. Just like a demon's black eyes but white instead._

_The white eyes raked over him and smiled, "It's nice to finally meet you Dean."_

"_Uh you too I guess? So what's with the room?"_

"_Hell's such a fucking dump, I like to be a lot cleaner."_

"_I think you went overboard on the white dude."_

_He nodded, "You could say that."_

"_So you know me. Who are you?"_

_He held out his hand, "Castiel."_

_Dean didn't shake it but nodded, "So why'd you want me?"_

_Castiel pulled his hand back, "You're very popular you know, you Winchesters."_

"_So?"_

"_So." He said with a sigh, "That means you're valuable."_

"_I'm not some piece of property that you can own." Dean snarled._

"_Oh I know." He said with an amused look on his face, "But you are human and humans make deals."_

_Dean stayed quiet and stared at him before he continued, "What would you do to get out of hell Dean? Too see your brother again?"_

"_Anything."_

_Castiel smiled, "Good. I'll get you out of here and to your brother."_

"_You said I was human and humans make deals, what's your end of the deal then."_

_Castiel's smile faded._

Dean bolted up, panting for air. His sheets were soaked with sweat. He looked over to the other bed and saw Sam fast asleep. Dean quickly took a cold shower and threw on clean clothes. Sam was still asleep when Dean stepped outside. The Impala was parking in front of their room and the sun was rising behind it.

Dean thoughts ran over last night and the dream. What deal had he made with Cas? Was last night part of it? And why didn't Cas tell him? Dean growled in frustration. Just then he heard a flutter of wings. Dean snapped his head to see Cas. He wasn't looking at Dean, "You regret last night don't you?"

Dean stared in confusion, "What? I-I… What made you think that?"

"You're confused and mad. What else would make you feel that way?"

"Maybe having a dream where I was back in hell and you offered me a deal to get me out." Dean snapped.

"What?" Cas asked snapping his head around to look at Dean with a worried look.

"You heard me."

Cas's expression changed to a stern look and didn't say anything. They stared at each other for who knows how before Dean had had enough. "Was last night part of the deal? As soon as I get out you get to have your way with me? I'm just your little toy? Cause I'll let you know right now-"

Cas closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He turned his head to the side and opened them, "One, You enjoyed it last night even if you don't want to admit it." He turned to meet Dean's eyes, "Two, What did I ask you last night?"

Dean stayed quiet as he met Cas's gaze before he spoke again, "You and I both know that answer hasn't changed. You have to trust me Dean. I meant what I said before, I won't hurt you. I will never hurt you. That deal we made had nothing to do with last night. It might have helped in some way but not if you didn't want it."

"What was the deal then?" Cas's mouth went into a thin line and looked away.

"The deal affects us both; it's not fair for me not to know what I signed up for Cas!"

Cas chuckled, "How many times do I have to say it. Trust me." Then disappeared.

"Damn it." Dean muttered. The motel room door opened revealing a tried looking Sam, "What are you doing?" he asked through a yawn.

"Getting some fresh air. Get packed up were heading back to Bobby's."

"What about the demon?"

"Taken care of."

"Is that why Cas brought me the keys last night? He helped you take care of it?"

"Yeah." Dean snapped, "Just go get our stuff and lets go."

"Don't have to be such a jerk about it jeez."

"Bitch."


	3. We're What?

So I hope you enjoyed the story so far! sorry it's been a couple months since i've undated. I've been super busy with school and i've had so many projects i just couldn't write.

Tell me what you think of the story! I want you guys to be honest with me cuz i'm kinda iffy on this story and i don't know if i should stop writing and start something else. so let me know!

But anyway enjoy!

* * *

**We're What?**

It's been a week since they got back to Bobby's and since Dean's heard from Cas. For that full week they've been researching all about angels. Dean hadn't told them about Cas and what he was. He knew they would bitch him out if they found out but he just had a gut feeling it wasn't the right time. Currently, Sam and Bobby were looking through more books while Dean was headed to town for a supply run. There was a flutter of wings beside him from the passenger seat of the impala. Dean took a quick look to see that it was indeed Cas.

"Look who finally decided to show up," he snapped.

"What, miss me? It's only been a week Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yes I've been dying on the inside not seeing that fuckin gorgeous face of yours."

Dean saw Cas smirk in the corner of his eye. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Tell me what your part of the deal was."

His smirk turned into a frown, "I can't."

Dean pushed his foot on the brake hard and made the impala come to a screeching halt and glared at him, "You what?!"

"I can't."

"Say that one more time-"

"I CAN'T DEAN! IT'S PART OF THE DEAL!" Cas yelled cutting Dean off.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked his voice just above a whisper.

"When we made the deal, You told me I couldn't tell you about it. That you didn't even want to know about it and made me wipe your memories about it completely. That's why I was so shocked when you confronted me about it. You aren't supposed to know."

"Well you did such a good job didn't you Cas," he snapped glaring at him.

"I am the most powerful thing that walks this earth Dean. I've done so much more then take away memories. So don't think the problem is me, it's you. Your brain is the one who want to remember it so bad and Dean, you're special. I knew the moment I laid eyes on you that you were different."

"And how am I so different?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Cas said sliding closer to Dean and placing his hand on his thigh. Dean gave a small gasp and Cas was instantly in his lap kissing his neck. It felt like fire every place he touched and Dean never wanted it to stop. "Cas," he moaned out.

Cas glided his hand up Dean's arm and placed it on his shoulder, right where Dean's scar was. Suddenly all he could see was blinding white and he felt pain all over. He thought he heard Cas calling his name from far away but all he focused on was the pain before suddenly it stopped.

He wasn't in the Impala anymore but on a bed laying down. He shot up and looked around. Everything was white and clean. "What the hell?" he mumbled. Then he noticed Cas with white eyes piercing, looking at someone. He knew exactly where he was now. This was them making the deal, only this time he not reliving it; he's watching it.

He got up off the bed and moved in between Cas and himself so he could watch both their faces and actions. Cas was frowning and glared at the Dean in front of him.

"_I want you to know if you do this it can never be undone," he said._

"_Just tell me!" Dean snapped._

"_Bond with me."_

_Dean rolled his eyes, "you act like I'm supposed to know what that is."_

"_It's when we cut our souls in half and give it to each other. Our souls then will take the half to make it whole again and we will be bonded forever. I will always be a part of you and you will always be a part of me."_

"What the Fuck!" Dean said watching Cas the whole time. He turned to himself to see this jaw tighten.

"_Why would you ever want to do that with me? I suck and-"_

"_Don't ever say things about yourself that aren't true. You sacrificed yourself to save your brother and would do anything for someone you love. How can some who would do that suck," Cas said putting air quotes around the last word. "I know you Dean Winchester and you are the bravest, most beautiful man I have ever seen and I will not let you say things like that."_

Both Dean's stared at him in shock. "Cas," Dean whispered.

"_You're a demon. Why should I think you're telling the truth?" Dean shot back._

_Cas smirked, "you can see I'm not a regular demon. Plus we are making a deal so you never have to take it if you don't want to."_

"_If we do this then I get to go back to Sammy?"_

_Cas nodded his smirk slowly dropping._

"_I'll do it, but I have one condition."_

_Cas raised an eyebrow, "and what would that be?"_

"_I don't want to know. If I know I'll end up hating myself more than I already do and that won't end well."_

Cas looked pretty shocked at this and stared at Dean. Dean also stared at himself, "Did I just really say I would kill myself if I found out? That's total bullshit me!"

"_I think it would be in everyone's best interest if you knew Dean."_

"_No!"_

_Cas sighed and looked towards the bed, "Fine, I'll erase your memories."_

_Dean nodded in turn, "So how do we finalize it?"_

"_All we need to do is kiss. During that kiss our souls will separate and hook onto each other's. I warn you Dean it will not be pleasant."_

Dean watched himself walk up to Cas and sweep him down in his arms so he was leaning over him.

"_Might as well make the kiss good."_

"_Dean," Cas said a little out of breath._

Dean stared wide-eyed as he bent down and kissed Cas passionately. Cas put his hand on Dean's shoulder and saw gray light come out. Both men started growling but didn't stop as it seeped into Dean's shoulder. The kiss broke as Dean dropped to the ground pinning Cas under him. He started to nip at Cas's neck while Cas's hand was still glued to his shoulder. They started growling again and Dean bit down hard, drawing blood as white light came from his shoulder and into Cas's hand.

Dean couldn't tell if the noises they were making was from pain or pleasure but by the time they were done, both of them were sweaty and panting. Cas removed his hand and Dean saw the hand print burnt into his flesh.

"_Well I wasn't expecting that," Cas said with a smirk._

_Dean smiled back, "told you I would make it good."_

They both started to crack up and started to disappear and the room started to melt away. Dean looked around frantically as the floor melted out from under him and he started falling into complete blackness.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

"CAS!" Dean screamed as he bolted up. Dean felt hands on his face and placed his over them. His finally registered that Cas was right in front of him and was speaking to him.

"Dean, it's okay. I'm right here," he said calmly.

They were on the ground next to the Impala and Dean looked around violently.

"Dean, Dean its fine. You're ok," Cas kept saying.

Dean finally looked at Cas and didn't know where to begin, "I-I- um," he started but didn't get to say anything else. Cas pulled him forward and kissed him like his life depended on it. When they broke apart Cas pulled them to his feet. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Hey! You're the one who touched my scar!" Dean snapped.

He stared at Dean for a long time, "is that why that happened?"

Dean sigh and rubbed his eyes, "I don't know. Maybe."

"What happened Dean?"

"We're bonded." Dean said flatly.

Once again, they kept their eyes on each other. Dean was the first to break the silence, "I saw the whole thing and I have questions Cas."

Cas nodded, "we should talk in the impala." He placed his hand on Dean's wrist and they were in the Impala.

Dean sighed. "First, I want to know where you stand in everything. Hell, Heaven and Earth."

Cas looked out the window while he talked, "I am allowed to come and go freely in any place. No one controls me and I live the way I want to. Both Heaven and Hell want me to pick a side. Whichever one has me has the advantage as you can tell. I've made it very clear that I am not going to do that so we've come to an agreement as you might call it. As long as I don't side with either one of them I am allowed to be a part of both. I'm allowed into Hell, in Heaven, and Earth whenever I want. I'm frowned upon in Heaven. In hell I'm feared, and if you're feared then you have power. And on earth, I'm nobody. I'm just a guy walking down the street."

Cas looked at Dean as he said the last sentence. Dean felt bad for him then, he never truly belonged anywhere. Dean at least had Bobby's.

"Me pulling you out caused a little issues with that, that's why I was gone. But I got it straighten out," he finished with a smile.

"Why did you want to be bonded in the first place? And why with me?"

Cas looked him straight in the eye as he talked. "You needed help and I offered it. My reasons are my reasons."

"Oh come on dude, we're bonded. Our soul's are meshed together. You can kinda tell me anything at this point."

"My reasons are my reasons," he stated again.

Dean sighed giving up. "Will this do anything to me? Like will I have super powers now or something?"

"I don't know."

"How don't you know?"

"Bonding with humans is very frowned upon in heaven and there have only been a few cases of it. It's only supposed to connect our feeling, but what I am….. I don't know if it will be the same," Cas answered with a sigh.

"Connect our feeling?" Dean snapped.

"Yes, I can feel what you're feeling and you can feel what I'm feeling. It should start any day now actually."

Dean mumbled, "well that's not creepy," as he started the impala.

"You should only feel me when you focus on it," he stated.

"Will you know when I'm peeping in on your feeling?" Dean asked as he looked at the road ahead of him.

"I shouldn't and the same goes for you."

"Great," he growled as he turned into town.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

"You've got to be kidding me." Dean heard Cas yell a few rows down. He immediately went to him to find out what was happening.

"Cas what's…" He started before he saw what he was staring at. Cas picked a hand full up and dumped them in the basket Dean was carrying.

"No. No way are we getting those Cas," Dean stated as he picked them out and threw them back on the counter. Cas just got more and dumped them back in.

"Oh come on Dean you know you want them."

Dean glared at him, "no I definitely don't!"

"Well too bad," Cas said as he stole the basket away from him and continued down the aisle. "You need more beer correct?"

"Yeah, get whatever. But a lot of it" he called after him.

Dean shook his head as he made his way over to the pies. Why did he bring Cas in here with him? He only had to get a few things. They were in the gas station they always shopped at when they were at Bobby's getting supplies.

When Dean found Cas he was still at the beer section piling 24 packs of beers in the basket. He had at least 5 in there and he was still getting more.

"Whoa there, I think that's enough Cas."

He tilted his head to the side, "you said get a lot so I am."

"Yeah well that's enough, let's go."

When they got up to the register the cashier was a young blond girl who seemed to have something against clothes. "You guys having a big party or something?"

Before Dean could answer Cas smirked, "you could say that."

She looked at him and smiled a wicked smile, "oh really?" And leaned against the counter showing off her breasts even more.

Cas leaned on the counter closer to her, "why?"

Dean was glaring at them both and growled out, "ok can we just get our beer now."

She glared at him and started ringing up their items. She smirked when she saw what Cas got, "I presuming these are yours?"

He winked at her, "you know it."

Dean again glared at them. "You know what, how about I just leave so you guys can just get it on right here over the counter." He tried to storm out but Cas grabbed his wrist and spun him around pinning him to the counter. He leaned in close just above his lips.

"Why would I want her when I could have you instead."

Dean turned to look at the girl who had disappeared. He faced Cas again to see his eyes filled with lust. Dean couldn't take that look and devoured his mouth. Their hands explored each other and they peeled away clothes until they were both naked. They sucked on each other and left many marks.

"Casss," Dean moaned out as he made his way down Dean's body, licking and sucking. Dean gasped as Cas took him in all at once. It was so wet and warm Dean couldn't even speak. He moaned and whimper as Cas licked and sucked his cock.

Dean pulled at Cas's hair and earned a hum from the man. Dean was already leaking with pre come and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer if Cas kept this up.

"Stop.. Cas.." he panted. Cas stopped with a pop and looked up at him tilting his head.

"What?" he asked giving Dean an innocent look.

"You… Sonofabitch," he panted and pulled Cas up for another rough kiss. Dean licked the top of Cas's mouth and felt him shiver. Dean smiled at that. He could make this all power being moan and shiver for him.

They parted and Cas growled, "turn around." Dean did and he knew what was about to happen. Surprisingly he was ok with it. He wanted to have Cas deep inside him and moaning his name. The thought of him doing that to that blonde cashier made his blood boil. He wanted Cas to touch no one else but him. Cas chose him to bond with. Cas saved him from hell. Why should anyone else get to touch him?

Dean heard a click behind him and saw Cas spurt lube on his fingers. He threw the bottle over his shoulder and rubbed his fingers until they were so slick that they shined in the light. They locked eyes and he saw Cas ask if he was ok with his eyes. Dean nodded and leaned down on the counter and wiggled his ass a little. That earned a smirk and a growl from Cas as he slid one finger in.

Dean hissed as it went in and tried to reject it. "Relax," he heard Cas say from behind him. He did and it soon turned into something completely different. Dean moaned and Cas started moving his finger around. He added another and moved around making Dean's knees go weak. If he wasn't leaning on the counter, he was sure he would have fallen to the ground by now.

By the time he had 3 fingers in, Dean was moaning and whimpering like crazy. Cas hit his sweet spot which left Dean gasping for air. "Cas. Now," he panted out.

Cas understood as he pulled out and lined himself up. Slowly, he sank all the way into Dean and they both moaned shamelessly. He started a slow thrust and picked up the pace as Dean moaned and growled under him. Cas sucked on Dean's back as he thrust into Dean over and over again. Cas hit his prostate over and over making Dean shiver and quake under him, moaning shamelessly.

Dean gasped as Cas reached around and started pumping him in time with each thrust. Dean's head was spinning with pleasure and the only thing he could think was Cas, Cas, Cas. One twitch of Cas's hand sent Dean over the edge and came all over the counter moaning Cas's name over and over. Dean guessed he sent Cas over the edge by that as he came deep inside of him growling and biting at Dean.

They both stayed like that panting and clinging to each other in a sticky mess. Finally Cas slid out of him and brought Dean up for a sloppy kiss. When they broke apart Cas smirked. "I think we should get back to Sam and Bobby now."

Dean only nodded and looked around for his clothes. "No need," he heard Cas say and found himself clothed with no sweat on him at all. He looked to Cas and found him back in his clothes too.

"Ok that's cool," Dean smirked.

Cas nodded and stood beside Dean in front of the counter.

"Ok what's your problem!" He heard a high pitch voice say in front of him. Dean spun his head around to see the blond cashier glaring at him.

"Umm-." Dean stammered out.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Cas cut in. "You see my boyfriend here hates it when I try to get him jealous. But I love to," he smirked and ran his eyes over Dean. "It gets him so hot and bothered."

The girl stared at him, "so you two?"

Cas gave a sad smile for her, "yeah." She glared at Dean and rang up the rest of their items in silence. Dean looked over at Cas only to see him him smirking at him.

'You son of a bitch,' Dean thought.

'What can I say?' Dean heard him Cas answer in his head and made Dean stare in shock.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

"What the hell took you so long?" Dean heard Sammy yell as he walked through the door.

"Oh I wasn't gone that long!" he yelled back, putting the bags on the table as Cas walked through with the rest of them.

Sam walked in and slowed down once he saw Cas, "Cas.. What are you doing here?"

"Do I need a reason?" he snapped.

Sam looked taken aback, "No I-"

"Well then that's settled," Cas cut in and put the bags next to Dean's.

"Ok," Sam mumbled and headed for the bags. He took out all the beer and stared at the bottom of the bag.

"What?" Dean asked looking at him.

"Glow in the dark condoms?" he asked picking one up and staring at Dean, "What the hell?"

Deans felt blood rush to his face and took a quick look at Cas who had the biggest smile on his face. Sam looked between Dean and Cas as realization washed over his face.

"No, Don't tell me."


End file.
